


DNA

by Mo_S



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depressed Harry, Depression, F/M, I was like 12, M/M, Self-Harm, Straight Louis, This is so gross don't read it, gonna be honest it may get bad, there will be buttsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_S/pseuds/Mo_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being chosen by God himself to pull the all famous Harry Styles out of depression seems like it should be easier than it sounds. But having to hide your love and force smiles day by day can take its toll on anyone. Peggy is just a normal girl who gets pulled into a very abnormal situation. Getting killed in a car "accident", taking a trip to Heaven and then waking up naked and bloody in the bed of a famous pop star isn't an everyday occurrence for her. Serving as his own guardian angel, Peggy needs to save Harry from himself and change what is to come if he isn't saved; a world that no longer recognizes December 24th as Christmas eve (or Louis Tomlinson's birthday) but as the day "Famous Boybander Harry Styles from One Direction Commits Suicide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and i realize im a cliche piece of shit but who cares. Please leave comments and if you are mean I'll curse your first born. Just kidding. But seriously please leave a comment if you enjoyed so i know if i will continue or not.

Prologue  
Peggy’s POV  
I flung the front door open and bolted upstairs, not even taking a second to greet my parents and older sister. I ran to my room, tripping over my dog in the process, and slammed the door shut. My room was extremely small and a complete mess as usual. I threw my back pack down on my bed and quickly shed my clothes. I turned on my favorite Pandora station and began to dance around like a maniac in my underwear. I was in such a good mood. I had just finished my last day as a Junior and summer vacation was finally here! I had plans later to go see a movie with my boyfriend and I just couldn’t decide what to wear.  
“Red pants and white suspenders, or Black and white suspenders?” I thought out loud.  
”I’d go with the white ones.” I spun around to see Bailey, my older sister and best friend leaning against my door frame.  
“Didn’t hear ya open the door!” I sing-songed to her as I twirled around my room.  
Bailey had graduated last year and had already begun collage. Sometimes I miss her but I know that she’ll be home when I get home. She moved her hand up to her long, curly black hair to push it out of her face. We used to be mistaken for twins all the time when we were younger, but now that we are older; our styles are just too different. I plopped down onto my bed and giggled at nothing, being immortal to my weirdness; Bailey just smiled and shook her head as she went back into the hallway, closing my door behind her. I immediately sat up and looked at myself in the mirror I had on the back of my door. I stared at my reflection, and cocked my head to the left as I criticized my body. I always felt too skinny, having a high metabolism and playing a sport that requires balance and extreme flexibility. I ran my fingers over the stretch marks that covered my body in places where I had grown too fast during my growth spurt. My reflection smiled sadly and I dragged my hand through my messy shoulder-length black hair. I wanted so badly to get a pixie cut and dye it red but my coach wouldn’t allow me, saying ‘We need to look uniform.’ Please…we haven’t looked “uniform” in ages.  
I sighed and turned to my closet.-The good part about having a room like Cinderella, is that you don’t have to reach far to get something.- I grabbed a black, slightly sequined t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I went to my dresser and was pulling out my red corduroys when I saw something flash by my open window.  
“HEY!” I yelped as I jumped to the window. My head peeped out into the warm air but there was nothing in sight. My room is on the second floor so there is no way someone could have been trying to climb in. My eyes narrowed and I returned to the task of finding my red courds. Once I was fully dressed, pants on, suspenders up, and hair semi-fixed, I practically flew down the steps. I grabbed the keys off of my spot on the kitchen table and headed for the door. I stopped when I heard my mother call my name.  
“Peggy! Where do you think you’re going??” my mom asked sternly. I winced at her tone and turned around to face her. God love that woman, she and Dad have done so much for us and they are still so young.  
“I told you I have a date with Henry tonight.”  
Her weary eyes looked at me and one of her eyebrows rose to question me. Her gray curls bounced around her face as she laughed at me.  
“I’m just giving you a hard time.” She winked at me and went back to watching whatever was on TV. Skipping over to my parents, I kissed both of them on the cheek and winked to Bailey as I waved goodbye and sauntered out the door.  
“See y’all later!” I screamed as the door clicked shut. Little did I know how wrong that statement was.


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it sounds like a 5 year old wrote this. Thank god im not posting the smut fics i wrote.

The black haired girl exited the house and walked over to the silver jeep, opening the drivers’ side door and climbed into the car, starting the engine. The young blonde boy hovered over the roof, making sure not to be seen by the pretty girl. Samuel had died when he was only 15 so he never got the chance to have a real girlfriend. He had been in a fatal car accident and made a deal with the Angels to come to Heaven if the rest of his family could live. He was almost too preoccupied with his memories to notice that the jeep had pulled out of the driveway and was half way down the road. Samuel huffed and extended his wings. They were pure white with three small black specks on either side that matched the freckles on his cheeks. 

He stood up and ran off the roof, letting the wind tousle his hair and fill his wing span with warm air. He was now soaring through the sky as he followed the trail of exhaust the automobile had left. Sam loved flying, but what he was sent to Earth to do was not enjoyable at all. His teacher, Luna, told him that he needed to find this girl and bring her to Heaven at all costs… This basically meant that he had to kill her. 

“But…I don’t want to!” Samuel yelled at Luna, who had a very disappointed look on her face. 

“Do you want to move past the learning process or not?” She asked sternly. 

“Well duh, but I see no need to murder her!” he knew that this was a special mission and Big G needed someone specific.  
He had no intention of going back to Earth let alone to kill an innocent girl. Samuel became annoyed and crossed his arms. Luna rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at the boy. “Come on Sammy,” she winked at him.  
“I fought tooth and nail to get you assigned to this and I’m not letting you say no!” He sighed and finally agreed with Luna, but he still was upset. 

So that’s how he got here now; leisurely floating in the sky, following this girl he didn't even know with the plan to kill her. Sam shook his head with disgust and angled down ‘til he landed softly on the hood of the jeep. It was hot and he was slightly surprised that he felt it. Since he became an Angel, he has lost all his senses. (Except for hearing and seeing of course.) Sitting on top of the moving vehicle, Sam tried to think of how to do this. He bit his lip in concentration when he noticed a slight glow from the corner of his eye. He carefully crept over and leaned down to the passenger side window. Inside, the girl was singing to the song on the radio, a weird upbeat song with multiple female singers, and bobbing her head to the beat of the tune. 

There was a bright yellow light surrounding her as she sang. Sam couldn't help but smile at how care free she was. Luna had told him she was special, and to make sure she had “The Light” around her. He had no idea what that was but now he knew for sure this was her. Peggy. ‘What a pretty name.’ he thought to himself. A frown formed on his face and he knew what he had to do next. 

Samuel climbed into the car and sat next to Peggy in the passenger side. She doesn't seem to notice him as she sings the chorus of the song.

The street light above shines a bright green as Sam closes his eyes and forms a fist with his hand. The tractor trailer that was breaking for the red light accelerates. 

 

Peggy’s POV

I was having the best luck, not hitting any red lights at all. I was actually going to be early to pick up Henry, that’s a first. I giggled to myself as I reached my hand out to turn up the volume. My favorite song was playing and I just had to jam out. I was rocking the chorus when I spotted a young boy sitting next to me. My forehead creased in confusion as to how he had gotten there without me seeing him. I was about to confront him when I heard a loud car horn sound. I turned my head to look out my side window and my eyes widened in shock as the blue semi charged toward me. I snapped my head back to the boy and what he had on his face made me go numb. 

It was like he knew. He knew that I was going to die.

My whole world went black as I slowly heard the last chorus of the song I had just been singing fade away.  
It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA...It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away, b-b-b-breath away I feel it every day  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say It's in his  
D-D-D-D...DNA…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck point of views


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit sorry for any issues (i.e. misspells, grammar etc,) i wrote this when i was 14  
> *shudders*  
> *War flashbacks*

Peggy’s POV

My soul was thrust harshly into the sky and out of my body, my back arching at an unhealthy curve. I wanted to scream or say something, anything, but it was as if I couldn’t speak. I saw my car roll over and over on its side. With each impact of metal to asphalt, I cringed. My body was still in there, I thought. Or had it been ejected during one of the multiple heart-shattering tumbles? 

 

The jeep slowly came to a halt, rocking back and forth slightly before finally resting on its hood. The whole underside of the car was exposed, much of the important machinery was missing, all of it having been scattered over the intersection. People began to pool out of nearby cars and buildings, having just witnessed my death scene. They were all screaming and calling on their phones. I could barely hear myself think. It was like a horror movie I didn’t want to watch.

I began to float upwards to the clouds. My sight became fuzzy as I was engulfed by the white cotton, but before I completely lost sight of the frantic picture below me, I saw one last image; A very pale white arm was extended out of the passenger window, blood covered the entire limb save for the palm, which was indented with a large cross. 

I had never been the religious type, but this scared the living shit out of me. I whipped my head around trying to see if that cute blond boy was around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The surroundings changed, and a large, glowing brass gate came into view.

“Welcome to the gates of Heaven.” An angelic voice said.

I spun around to find a beautiful woman standing before me. Her long silver hair draped down to her hips. She had slight wrinkles around the corners of her eyes and her almond colored eyes looked at me intently. The long sun colored gown she wore cascaded to the ground, seeming to disappear into the clouds we were standing on. 

“Hello, Peggy. I am Luna, your guide.”

 

Everything about this lady glowed. She made me feel warm inside and it felt natural to talk to her.

“Hey,” I said with a goofy grin. 

I immediately forgot about what I just saw below my feet and gazed into her eyes.

I was snapped back to reality when I noticed a small blond boy peeking out from behind her. 

“HEY!!” I screamed, not wasting any time to lunge forward and attempt to grasp the kid’s hand. He choked out a yelp and jumped back, avoiding my grab by just a hair. 

 

“You were in the car with me! You sat right fucking next to me when….” My voice trailed off as I suddenly remembered where I was and how I got here.

“W-Why…Wh-Where the hell am I?!?!” I stumbled over my feet (and my words) as I walked toward Luna and the mysterious boy. 

Luna sighed and suddenly my view was filled with bleach blond fringe. This was the first chance I had gotten to get a good look at the kid.

He was about my height, if not a few inches shorter, he had perfectly highlighted, almost white hair. His piercing aqua orbs lazily locked my attention. I glanced down at his lips and real quick decided that was a bad idea. His pink lips were puckered and slightly parted, the tip of his tongue poked out and swiped across his upper lip. 

 

This child was positively gorgeous. 

“You were killed on purpose ‘cause we needed you.” Were the only words that left his mouth.

I must have fainted for a split second and collapsed onto the ground because the next thing I knew I was staring up at the same beautiful people who I was greeted by. I rubbed the heels of my hands into my eyes and tried to clear my vision. This was not happening. So far I had come to the obvious (to Luna and Blondie the Model but not so obvious to me) conclusion that I was dead and am currently in Heaven. Where the “almighty God” lives. Perfect. 

I had done a few regrettable things in my past that I’ve tried to forget, but wherever I went my bad reputation followed.

“I’m Samuel.” Blondie the Model (whose name is apparently Samuel) reached a hand out to me to help me stand up.

I connected our hands shyly and mumbled a “thanks” to him. Wow, this is so not like me. Like, I hate people and all but I’m usually so loud and obnoxious.

Blondie’s- I mean- Samuel’s eyes connected with mine and he winked. Hold up. He winked?? This kid is starting to freak me out just a bit.

After many moments of tense silence, Luna finally spoke. 

“Erm, well, to reiterate on what Samuel so blatantly said, yes, we did kill you.” She winced at how harsh that sounded. 

“But it was for a special purpose!” she quickly added.

She wasn’t exactly the smooth talker I was expecting but I gave her credit, she didn’t seem to be used to telling people this. 

Luna took a deep breath and huffed out a silent curse.

“Listen, you were specifically chosen to do this mission,” 

“Mission?” I asked warily.

“Yes now hush,” she continued “You have a certain kind of Aura that makes you perfect for what needs to be done.” She paused for a brief second to make eye contact with Sam. He was being very quiet. 

“What this means is that you, or rather, your DNA is the only kind out there that can save him.”

I nodded my head slowly, to show her I understood her so far. My ears perked up at the ‘him’ wondering if she was talking about Blondie, but I could tell she wasn’t finished.

“I know this seems cruel and unusual but it’s the only way we could make you one of us.” 

“Cut the crap Lun,” Samuel said. I saw Luna’s eyes angrily flicker over to him, I’m guessing by the way that she looked like she could have strangled him that this wasn’t the way he should have addressed her. 

“Fine! You explain to her all the logistics! I am going back to talk to Sasha!” Luna stormed off and then disappeared in a flash of bright light. 

He chuckled slightly and reached his hand out to me again, like he had before. 

“Ready to find out what’s really going on?” he smiled kindly at me, knowing I was frustrated and freaked out. 

“I-um” I turned around and took one last look in the direction that I thought that I had come from, I saw nothing but white. A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered everyone I love. I’d be leaving them behind without a proper goodbye. 

I glanced back at Samuel and he saw my glittering eyes. His smiled faded and he pulled me into a tight hug. Since I was taller and a bit thicker, the embrace was awkward but none the less comforting. 

“It gets easier.” He whispered sadly into my ear. He led me up to the large brass gates and said something I didn’t understand. Suddenly the gates opened and the sound of trumpets and harps filled my ears. I was blinded by white rays of light as my breath caught in my throat at the sight.

So this is what Heaven looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, basically it will get better as i get older. and im uploading all these at the same time because i didn't know about ao3 when i was new to the fandom.


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bi-polar characters...  
> #clicheashell

Samuel’s POV

“You know that tune Viva La Vida by Coldplay?” Peggy asks me.

I snicker and noded at her. Knowing exactly what she means. There’s a line in that song; “I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Calvary choirs are singing.” That every time I enter through The Gates, it pops into my head. I usually sing it out loud, annoying the crap out of Luna, but I didn’t think breaking out into song would be ok around Peggy. 

 

Her eyes darted everywhere as she took in the sight before her. 

A flat white side walk extended in front of us, on both sides of it; there were large cloud stairs that led anywhere you could imagine. All around us there were Angels flying, talking, singing, or doing something. There were old and young Angels, girl and boy. If you wanted to come to Heaven for the right reasons, you could. Of course there were secret parts hidden in the clouds that only Head Angels and Big G knew about. 

 

“Where do those stairs lead?” she asked quietly, I had almost forgotten the beautiful girl who was standing next to me. 

“Oh, those ones?” I replied, pointing to a pairs of dark purple stairs that went downward into blackness. 

She gave a slight head movement and I felt nervous. We aren’t supposed to tell new arrivals about the steps to Hell's gate. I know, stupid planning to have them right next to the gates of Heaven, but if someone was making a break for it, or was κακό, they would need to be exposed of quickly. 

“I’ll tell you another time. Now let’s get to your room.” I said, placing my hand on her back firmly and moving forward. Every new Angel got a room, still being part human; they continued the need for sleep. I still live in my room, but that’s because I asked to. You can keep your room to get privacy sometimes, but keep in mind that you are always being watched.   
We stopped at the thresh hold of a small beige door. 

“Welcome to your new home.” I reached for the handle and twisted it to the left, I gave the door a soft push and it swung open. The small room had a white bed, with white sheets, a white nightstand with a white lamp, and a white sofa chair. The walls and carpet were, yep you guessed it, white.

“I’m going to go crazy.” Peggy said with a small laugh as she entered the room and flopped down onto the bed. I felt a little knot in my stomach beginning to form.

‘What are you doing?!’ I asked myself, ‘You know what she needs to do, and you can’t like her!’ I looked down at the floor and frowned, knowing I was right. I did this a lot, fight with myself that is. Not always about liking girls, actually never about liking girls but just yelling at myself for no reason. 

Peggy noticed my somber state and patted the spot next to her on her new bed. I walked over and lightly sat, barely putting any of my weight down. 

“You know you can relax right?” she giggle when she noted my irritated look, but I relaxed and laid down on the bed. 

“Why am I here?” She requested.

I knew I was going to have to tell her at some point, so why not now? 

I exhaled loudly and thought of what exactly to say.

“There is this guy, ok? Well he’s very important to Earth right now, but he’s depressed. Right now he’s even suicidal. We need you to go and befriend him, get him to feel better so he doesn’t do something stupid.” I turned over onto my side so I was facing her. She was staring blankly at the ceiling, listening to me. She looked so beautiful, hair exploding around her head in messy waves, green eyes calm. I blinked and tried to remember what I was saying.

“You-“I was cut off by a ringing noise in my ear; this meant that Luna was trying to reach me telepathically. I tilted my head up, attempting to stop the sound and find Luna’s voice. Suddenly I heard her.

 

“Samuel! We have a problem, Peggy isn’t fully dead. The car accident was fatal but somehow she was revived in the ambulance. Right now her body and mind have shut down, but her heart is still beating.”

I waited for more but that was all she said. What does this mean? Could Peggy somehow return to Earth and be alive again? My thoughts flashed back to my own life, when I was alive.

*FLASHBACK* 

It was an unusually rainy day in northern Florida. It was late summer and I was playing a board game in the house with my sister, Lenna. My dad came running down stairs and seemed either worried or intrigued by something. 

 

“The rivers’ flooded! They say that it’s blocked at least 5 roads!” he looked at me excitingly, like a kid in a candy store.

“Wanna go check it out?” I asked knowing right away what his answer would be.

Dad and I climbed into his big red Toyota and he revved the engine. He turned on the heat because the air outside was a bit nippy. We pulled out of our driveway and rolled down the street. I was eerily dead outside, nobody out of their house, scared of the rain I guess. 

We turned down Maple Ave. and it took us out of our neighborhood. Dad started taking back roads that I didn’t know about and soon we were at the edge of the bridge. The rain had stopped so we climbed out and walked over to where it dropped off into the river. Only this time there was no drop, it was just muddy water that was rising fast and spilling over my shoes. 

I gave dad a worried look and we both knew it was time to go.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Peggy’s POV 

 

I was jogging after Samuel who had just up and left in the middle of his explanation. I was less than pleased.

“Excuse me? Where you going Sammy? We were kind of in a conversation back there!” he saw me and looked almost relieved that I was behind him.

“Keep up, it’s urgent and I think you need to be here.” Was all he said and continued to walk, picking up his pace.

 

He halted at a large door and without a word it opened and he walked through. I stayed his shadow, going where ever he went. Inside, it looked like any regular day office, except of course, every inch was white.

We roamed down long hallways, taking a turn occasionally. We ended up at a metallic door and I knew right away that it was an elevator. It dinged and my assumption was confirmed. Why the hell would you need elevators in Heaven...couldn't everyone just fly? 

We entered the small room and the doors closed behind us with a small clank. I took this chance at being alone to ask what was going on. 

“Um, hello, yeah hi, um where are we?” My eyebrows furrowed together and I crossed my arms, demanding an answer. 

“If you must know we are seeing Luna and a few other Head Angels.” He replied.

I gave him a shocked look, there was another ding and the doors slid open. I followed him again until a foggy glass door came into view. We were outside the door when Sam turned around to face me. I almost bumped into him, not realizing he had stopped walking. 

 

“You need to stay out here, and don’t come in unless I tell you to.” He disappeared into the room beyond the foggy glass and I was left alone in the white hallway. For someone who looked younger, he sure did act older. 

I heard murmurs and couldn’t help but listen in. They had already been talking while I thought but I picked up on what the topic was. They were discussing something about me.

“This can’t be right, I made sure I was with her.” I heard Sam say.

“I was there when she arrived, we both were, and we both saw her soul separate from her body!” I recognized the girlish voice as Luna say.

 

“Well that doesn’t help our situation now does it?” a man’s deep raspy voiced asked. He must be one of the Head Angels Sam mentioned. 

“I picked you for this because I thought you were ready for this kind of challenge.” The deep voice continued. 

“We are ready!” Sam whined

“I saw you execute the mission, it went according to plan.” A second mysterious voice said, this one a woman’s.

“Then why is Peggy still alive on Earth?” The raspy voice questioned.

 

I burst through the door, not caring if they knew I had been listening.

 

“I’M STILL ALIVE?!” I screamed, hope glistening in my eyes. I spotted Sam in the corner, he was frowning and he looked very sad. 

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” He said and ran out the door, tears spilling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did't I say Sam died in a car accident? oh well.


	5. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he drowned close enough to a car. lol. very very short sorry

Samuel’s POV

 

I darted past the bewildered girl in the doorway and managed to maneuver through the hallway without tripping. Hot tears burned my cheeks as I found an empty room to close myself into. Was I really being this weak? I’m not supposed to even care about her! She’s just some meaningless vessel that is needed for the task at hand.

 

Then why is the fact that she is still alive so upsetting?

 

The realization of it all slaps me hard in the face; it’s because she might get a second chance. Another go at life. Maybe just as little as a year or two, but that’s enough to cause envy to stir in the pit of my stomach.

 

-FLASHBACK-

A bolt of lightning shoots across the sky, lighting up my father’s face. His features are full of worry and fear.

 

“We need to go…now!” 

 

I make a move to advance toward the truck when the laces of my shoes latch on to an unknown object. I look down, intrigued as to what could be holding me. The world seems to still as I stare at a pair of white hands grasping my ankles tightly. The rain pounds hard on the asphalt and the now flooded river roars menacingly. I hear faint screams in the distance but I cannot seem to form the words. Suddenly I’m forcefully yanked under the murky water. The sound of rushing water fill my ears, making them ring. I open my eyes but all I see is black. I feel my body being twisted and turned, slammed hard against surfaces. With each impact more air is forced out of me. It’s not until I sense the dirty liquid pushing into my mouth, filling my lungs so I’m unable to breathe.

 

I don’t even like swimming.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

 

Peggy’s POV

The blond haired beauty disappeared around the corner of the white walls. My feet itched to run after him but I was somehow stuck in place.

I felt multiple pairs of eyes staring at me. 

“What to do, what to do…” an angelic type voice sounded off.

“We advance with the plan as normal.” Yet another voice said

“But this changes everything!” I recognized Luna say

“This changes nothing.”

My eye lids suddenly felt heavy, the group of angels before me slowly dissolving with each blink. When my view was fully black all I could hear was those same voices, now turning into soft mumbles as my body hit the floor with a soft thud.

I had no idea as to how long I was kept in the darkness of my own mind, but when I woke my surroundings were drastically different to the pure white I had just seen. I now stared at a wall that was painted deep purple. My body and hair were wet, but not with water. I looked down to the plush beige comforter that engulfed me; stained a familiar red color. 

I knew I was not alone for a pair of bright green eyes stared at me curiously. The head full of cocoa brown curls cocked to the side, and plump pink lips parted, about to reveal its secrets.

“Hello, I’m Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, shorter than my ex-boyfriend's dick


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually my favorite chapter so far

Harry’s POV

Smile always smiles. Don’t let the mask crack. This facade that has become my life is getting old.

Trying out for the Xfactor was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me. Being a famous singer had always been a childhood dream, but now its reality. I had made four new friends that were now like family; Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. We’re called One Direction.

 

In the beginning, things couldn’t have been better, I was traveling the world singing with my four friends and I was famous. Nothing could go wrong! That is, until I started getting feelings for my best friend; Louis. In the Xfactor house, we would always cuddle and sneak off together. We were inseparable, causing mayhem where ever we went. 

It wasn’t unusual for us to kiss, sometimes late at night when I would get homesick and tears budded in the corners of my eyes, and Louis would pull me into his arms and kiss my forehead then my cheek then my lips. I would immediately calm down.

To say that falling in love with your straight best friend is “a bit difficult” is an understatement. 

After leaving the Xfactor and starting our formal career, I found myself growing more attached to the four boys I spent most of my time with, especially Louis. We began experimenting, the friendly handjob or the occasional blowjob here and there, but nothing more. Louis always insisted that it was nothing, but I knew that the feeling I was having wasn’t just a kid crush. 

Too embarrassed to tell him how I felt, I’ve spent the last 3 years hiding my feelings and pretending that I’m fine. I’m good at hiding things, like my scars. I usually cut on my upper thigh where no one can see unless I’m naked. Which I am a lot but none of the boys see the scars because I use makeup to cover them. 

Today was an exceptionally bad day. Louis was out with Eleanor and being coupley while I sat alone in my hotel room, staring at the wall. I was homesick, but there was no Lou to be here and kiss me better. My numb fingers grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Paul’s number. He picked up on the fifth ring. 

“Harry? All okay?” he cautiously asked.

“Book a flight back to London. I want a few nights in my own room.” I demanded then hung up.

I never talk to anyone like that but I’ve had it with people. While I waited for Paul to come get me, I checked Twitter. 

“@Louis_Tomlinson @EleanorJCalder You two are sooooo cute!!!! Elounor 4eve!!!<3<3”

“@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles boo Elounor! Larry is real bitches #larryisreal”

I found multiple tweets like these and they did nothing but make things worse. A loud knock on my door pulled me out of the rage state I was in. 

I stomp over and fling the door open, expecting one of the boys but meet eyes with an angry Paul.

“If you’re so eager lets go then.” He said as he turned away and walked toward the lift.

I clapped happily and skipped over to my bags that were already packed. I found DC boring; having seen all there is to see. The plane ride was short and sleepy and the car ride to the flat even shorter. 

I tried to seem happy as the car pulled away but all I could feel was sadness.

This is-was me and Louis’ flat. Many of my good memories happened here. Late night snuggles, heated kisses and passionate touches, but all that has changed. 

 

I sigh heavily and slump to my bedroom. I chuck my bags on the floor, kick off my shoes and shuck off all my clothing spare my boxers and plop down onto the bed. It still smells like him. I feel my throat burn like tears are coming on.

“No, don’t cry. If you let them see you cry they’ll know how weak you are.”

I repeat this mantra in my head throughout the entire day, but there’s no one here, so I cry.

I cry harder than I ever have, knowing that with each day that passes I get farther and farther away from who I love. 

And I can’t do anything about it.

The need to release some of this pain nags at me like a gnat. I get up from my familiar bed and make my way to my bathroom searching in the drawers for the well-known piece of metal that has been my companion for the past years. I pick up the blade and as I’m about to drag it across my upper thigh a sight in the mirror stops me. I turn around and face the shower, leaning closer to inspect the white curtain. A large blob of red is on the corner of the fabric. ‘That’s funny’ I think to myself. I don’t remember making that big of a mess when I’ve cut before. Even in my worst moments I kept things tidy. 

A second of fear passes as I contemplate the scenario that there’s a murderer in my house, hiding in my shower waiting to kill me. That thought escapes me quickly as the new thought that I probably deserve to die enters my brain. My body relaxes and with one quick motion I pull the curtain back. 

What I see is not anything like I was expecting.

The white tile of the shower wall is dripping with red. The drips lead down to a startling sight. In the bottom of my shower a naked girl is curled into a ball. Her dark hair is wet and sprawled out near the drain of the tub. Her body is covered with blood; splattered droplets decorate her face in almost an abstract pattern. The hand with palm face up has a puddle of blood underneath it. In the palm is a peculiar shape, it almost resembles a cross. Her back slowly rises and falls, proving that she’s still alive. She looks barely seventeen, my fatherly instincts kick in and I pick her lifeless body up, not caring about the blood that gets onto my skin or that dribbles onto the floor. I lay her carefully onto my bed hoping I haven’t harmed her even more. I retrieve a cloth from the bathroom and return to the mystery girl. 

I dab the cloth at her face, removing some of the blood. She’s quite beautiful. Small freckles litter the apples of her cheeks. I decide to pull up a chair and wait for her to wake up. Before I sit I decide to cover her, giving her more decency. As creepy as this is; watching a stranger sleep in my own bed, I feel compelled to take care of her. 

 

Questions run through my mind as it wanders. ‘How did she get in?’ ‘Who is she?’ ‘How did she get so injured?’ I must have fallen asleep for I awake to groans coming from the girl. I move closer, making sure not to get too close.

Her eyelids twitch and then flutter open. She has stunning grey green eyes that are full of fear and question. To break the ice I introduce myself.

“Hello, I’m Harry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get feels so hard for my own stupid story


	7. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok peeps now we're caught up. I literally just finished writing this. a year and a half and some maturing later this is what you get.

Peggy’s POV

Surprisingly, this isn’t the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me, if you can believe it. 

Waking up stark naked and covered in blood with a world famous boybander staring at me? Nah, I’ve had weirder days. 

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t familiar with the guy in front of me, his all-too recognizable mop of curls, tattoos littering his body, and bright green eyes that seemed dimmer than I’ve seen in pictures recently. I’d also be lying if I said I haven’t ever read fanfiction about him…sue me.

This beautiful creature named Harry Styles sat in front of me with worry on his face and for a moment I was confused as to why that emotion was in his features until I remembered; oh right, naked and bleeding in a pop star’s bed. 

 

 

(3rd person POV)

 

After introducing himself, Harry slowly reached out for the girl, she stared wide-eyed and not moving as his hand brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her mouth opened, then closed as if she was going to say something, she then turned her face into the soft pillow and screamed. Harry was able to make out the muffled statement she proclaimed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Off put by her brash words Harry decided to give her some time to assess what exactly was going on. Getting up from the chair, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out an old band tee and a pair of pull string joggers. The girl on the bed was quite small and Harry was worried that she wouldn’t be able to fit into any of his clothes. Remembering how cheeky Gemma was before he left for tour, he rummaged through his suitcase he had brought to DC with him and found a bag with a bra and panties. He’ll never quite understand his older sister. Gathering the clothes, Harry slowly walks over to the bed and puts them in a neat pile in the chair he was sitting in a few minutes ago. The girl cautiously lifts her face from the pillow and looks at what he is placing down in the seat. Her eyes flicker up to him and she quietly thanks him. Harry grunts a response then goes to leave his room so she can change. He stops at the door way and awkwardly addresses the figure in his bed.

“Are you um, ok to like…move around by yourself?” he asks while looking down, scratching the back of his neck.

“Um, yeah t-thanks.” She responds shakily. 

Harry turns around and is about to shut the door when he hears the girl speak up again.

“I’m Peggy by the way.”

 

After the door is closed, Peggy removes the duvet that’s covering her small frame. She carefully inspects her body, noticing blood everywhere but also noticing that there are no wounds to be seen apart from the strange gash in her palm. She slips out of the large bed and looks around the room. It’s a nice room, the walls a dark purple, black curtains covering what she assumes to be the door to a balcony, the bed is in the middle of the room, pushed back against the wall with two night stands on either side. There are three doors in the room; the one Harry disappeared through to the right side of the bed, the second with a pile of clothes and a suitcase in front of it, and the last which was next to the wardrobe. The door next to the wardrobe had a small trail of blood leading to the bed. Peggy walks toward that door and realizes it is the bathroom, still a bit confused and also a bit lightheaded, she attempts to turn on the shower. The hardest thing is trying to figure out someone else’s shower. She fumbles with the knob for awhile, but her efforts are unsuccessful. Exiting the bathroom, she heads to the door Harry went through and cracks it open just enough to peek her head out. There’s a hallway with a staircase at the end and another room adjacent to this one. 

“H-harry?” she softly yells. No response. She clears her throat and tries again.

“Harry?” a loud crash is heard and then footsteps ascending the stairs.

Harry appears at the end of the hallway sucking on his index finger.

“Um, yeah? D-do you need anything Peggy?” Harry removes his finger from his mouth inspecting it and then wiping it on his black skinny jeans.

“I can’t get the shower to work properly…” she looks at Harry’s finger and sees a small pebble of blood on the tip.

“What happened to your finger?”

Harry scrunches his eyebrows together and then looks back down at his hand.

“Oh, right, well I kinda forgot you were…upstairs. So when you called I dropped a plate I was putting away and it cut my finger a bit.”

Peggy hums and looks at her own hand. Still covered in blood, she wipes at her palm and sees a now healing cross shape where the bleeding gash had been a minute before. Surprised at the sight, she gasps. Harry sprints over and grabs her wrist, turning it so her palm faces him. 

“Well that’s…” he trails off.

 

After intensely staring at her palm he looks up to see fright in her pale green eyes. He suddenly drops her wrist and steps back.

“You um, needed help with the shower yeah?” Harry asks with a slight blush creeping up his neck.

Peggy nods, opening the door so Harry can pass the thresh hold. Once Harry is inside his room, he looks to Peggy, he yelps, startled, and covers his eyes in embarrassment. Confused she looks down and realizes she’s still naked. Well that is embarrassing. Blushing and a bit annoyed she huffs, pushing Harry into the bathroom so he can finally start the shower. As soon as the water is at an acceptable temperature, Peggy jumps in without any hesitation. Harry stands in the doorway of the bathroom shuffling from one foot to the other.

“So um, are you good?” Harry says to the floor, not daring to look up at the girl in his shower.

The warm water pouring down on her blood covered skin, the reply gets caught in her throat when she goes to wipe the clotted scabs off her palm and a sudden intense pain shoots throughout her hand and trails up her arm. Somehow she must have blacked out because when her eyes are open again a very scared Harry kneels beside her, the water no longer pitter-patting on her face. 

“Actually, I may need help getting all this blood off.” A pounding headache is forming in her temples as her vision blurs.

“Ok, let’s set a bath up so you’re not standing and um…” Harry fumbles around with the dials, still trying not to look at the naked stranger.

As attractive as Harry is, sitting in a bathtub filled a third of the way with bloody water is getting pretty disgusting. 

“For Christ’s sake, stop being such a god damn gentleman and help me get clean!” Peggy grumbles to the curly haired boy.

Blushing an even darker shade, if that’s possible, Harry plugs the drain and properly fills the bath with clean water. He crawls over to the nearby skin and opens the cabinet underneath, rummaging around and pulls out a bottle of coconut smelling shampoo. Moving back over to the tub, he pours a decent amount of the sweet smelling substance into his hands and starts to gingerly massage the clumps of blood out of Peggy’s hair. It takes about an hour and a half to get her hair and body completely free of the thick red liquid. After drying her skin off, Peggy puts on the clothes Harry had set out for her earlier and they sit down on the end of the bed so Harry can wrap her hand. Oddly enough, the wound in her palm seems to be the only thing that was actually bleeding. With shaky fingers he pats the top of her hand and sets it down next to her. They both sit there for awhile, wallowing in silence until a shrill ringing sounds off.

“Shit,” Harry hisses out, blindly searching for his phone in his pockets. 

 

After finding the device, he furiously taps out a response to whomever text. Peggy’s eyes wander around the room again and she notices that the clock that is placed on one of the night tables next to the bed reads 11:11.

 

“Make a wish.” She whispers sadly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pray to Big G (for fucks sake) that i'll be motivated enough to keep writing btws here's my tumblr  
>  http://tat00sandp0lari0ds.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i suck
> 
> a lot.
> 
> I can't write but ENJOY FREAKS


End file.
